


New Beginnings

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Philip, Alpha Thomas, Angst, Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, IM PULLING OUT ALL THE STOPS, M/M, Omega Alexander, Then, for a little, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: I’m sorry I’m ending this series but I’m very tempted to start a new one.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_lightning_and_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_lightning_and_ice/gifts).



> I’m sorry I’m ending this series but I’m very tempted to start a new one.

_ Thomas Jefferson. _

_ Alexander Hamilton. _

_ Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Schuyler. _

_ Aaron Burr. _

_ Angelica Schuyler. _

_ James Madison. _

_ Margaret ‘Peggy’ Schuyler. _

Philip looks at the gravestones sadly.

He missed his family a lot but had come to terms with their deaths.

Life, love, and death were an endless cycle and this groups’ had finally come to a stop.

With the most notorious mafia off the streets, police loosened up, thinking it was over.

But Philip wasn’t going to let his parents' legacy go to waste.

Every single one of them had taught him something valuable, and he planned on using it.

If New York City thought they were safe, they better think again.

Because this time, Philip knew this place's deepest secrets.

And he was coming for every single one of those people that hurt his parents.

Starting with a Mr. George Eacker.

  
***

  
GUYS!

HEADS UP!

if you have any ideas for a Jamilton centric series, please comment!

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
